The Great Light
by Unknown-Wisdom
Summary: AU, Humans have never been alone on Earth, and after their third world war they flee underground, leaving other races to clean up the mess... V/H
1. The Damned

**Prologue (Part One): The Damned.**

**AN**: I know, I know, another new fic. But I got this idea a while ago and have been working on it for a long time now, so please forgive. This prologue will probably make you confused more than anything, but please be patient, the first chapter will explain most of it. The only thing I will say is that the monologue at the beginning is Hitomi's but she wont appear until the next chapter… Enjoy! 

**Warnings**: hmm…the rating to this fic will almost certainly go up, oh and a tiny, tiny bit of slash in this, but not involving any of our Esca characters ok! 

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any anime characters, etc. etc. blah blah blah… 

One more thing, I strongly suggest listening to the song 'Tomorrow' by SR-71 (I don't own that either @.@;;), when it appears later on, the intension was for it to create an atmosphere, go to launch.com, or mp3.com or sum place like that. OK, I hope you enjoy the start of this fic. 

_The first thing you have to understand is that it wasn't our fault. But the mistakes of the few, are too often paid for by the many._

_Time has passed slowly for us, waiting in darkness is torture. Days, weeks, months pass by in a haze of colourless shadow and endless lifetimes of restless unknowing has made us weak._

_For an eternity it looked like we weren't going to make it, we stopped hoping, stopped praying, stopped living._

_Cut off from the world, we are alone. Cramped and hungry it's hard to breath. Those who suffered from claustrophobia were the first to go, you can't save someone from their own fear. Children scream while mother's weep. We're helpless. Nothing can save us now, we thrived in the Earth's destruction for to long, our pride blinded us from the truth._

_We are not Gods. The right to change the planet was never ours, and now we pay._

_It's hard to believe that we came down here to save ourselves. Many regret it but we can't turn back now. What's done is done. We're still waiting, for what we don't exactly know. A sign maybe?_

_What ever it is, when it comes we'll be glad. Glad to return to the surface, to the light. Growing in darkness for so long, the sun's rays will more than likely blind us, but mother's says that my eyes will endure, that I am strong. I believe her at least I want to. When we return it will be difficult, but after living down here we will survive. When I ask mother when the time will come she smiles down at me, and then utters a single word…_

_Soon._

****

**~~~~~**

''Il cacciatore!''[1] 

From his place behind the bar Marcus smiled. Motioning with one of his long bare arms he signalled for his old friend to take a seat. His grin widening as he watched chocolate red orbs scan his clubs interior. Seeing that the younger looking man was walking over he turned and took a glass from the shelf in front of him, humming quietly as he grabbed some ice in his chunky left hand and a bottle of clear liquid with his right. 

When he turned back the dark eyed newcomer sat hunched on the stool, his elbows resting on the bars stained finish. Marcus placed the glass in front of him and then watched as tanned, slender fingers clenched the glass and raised it.

''It's been a long time my friend.'' Marcus laughed after the glass was drained then placed back down. ''Ain't seen you round here since the great light!'' 

The newcomer's lips curled up at the edges slightly, he spoke in smooth tones, savouring every word. ''Thought it was about time to pay you a visit.'' 

Marcus laughed again; reaching over he patted his friend on the shoulder. ''You picked a good night to drop in old friend.'' He said, a mischievous glint in his hazel eyes. 

''Is that so?''

''Sure is, got a great band lined up for tonight.''

''Oh yeah?''

''Yup.'' Marcus' grin widened, the laughter lines at the corners of his mouth stretching. He walked away without saying another word, marching down to the other end of the bar where two men sat, requesting more drinks. 

From beneath his raven bangs, the newcomer watched silently as Marcus turned his back to the customers, pouring more drinks. The years had been surprisingly kind to the bartender in his friend's opinion. Marcus was clad in simple brown trousers and a stained white shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his hairy elbows, a brownish looking rag over his right shoulder. Once ginger hair however, was specked with grey and bald patches had started to form near the back of his large head. 

It wasn't long before Marcus was back, a small smile still adorning his wrinkling features. ''The lead singer's got one hell of a voice.'' He continued, ''heard their song a few days ago and signed 'em right up!''

''They certainly seemed to have brought in a crowd.'' 

''Uh huh. You gonna stay long enough to hear 'em?''

''Might as well.''

''Great! I'll get 'ya another.'' Marcus snatched up the drained glass and turned around again, smiling to himself. Van certainly hadn't changed. Still choosing to dress completely in black, that long overcoat hiding his figure from view. Chuckling to himself as he turned back round he received a questioning glance from his companion. ''You'll never change will 'ya?''

''Probably not.'' In seconds the glass was empty again. ''So this band?'' Van questioned, gesturing to the semi-circular stage at the opposite end of the club with his head, black bangs falling over his young face. ''They really that good?''

Marcus winked, ''trust me.''

As the barmen strode of again to serve Van looked around. The clubs dim lighting created a calm atmosphere, but the crowd were becoming restless. Smelling the air Van sighed, all human. They'd only reappeared what, four months ago? And already they were collapsing back into old habits, acting as if they owned the planet. Not even his kind was stupid enough to be that egotistical. Then again, he couldn't judge, could he? 

After the 'great light', the name the humans gave to the beginning and then the end of their third world war, they fled underground. The rest of Earth's inhabitants were left with destroyed cities, radiation, and one hell of a hole. They hadn't come back to the surface for a good decade or so, after they figured out that the demons of old had cleared up their mess and restored the planet. 

It meant they had to start all over again, an although it looked to Van as though they were only going to let history repeat itself, even he had to admit that they were being a little more…conservative, this time round. After the death of their 'world leaders' they hadn't bothered to choose any new ones, but of course this had good and bad consequences, none of which Van was particularly interested in. Humans were always going to be a thorn in the Earth's side, but being one himself (human that is), once, he couldn't really do much about that. Not that he was really interested in the planet's well being anyway. This life had screwed him a long time ago, so screw it. 

Van looked across the sea of small tables towards the dimly lit stage, none of the group had taken their places yet, but their instruments and microphones were already set up. The intense atmosphere Van had sensed the moment he entered appeared to be coming to a climax, the audience hushed as the sound of footsteps echoed through the club. 

The first to appear was a boy, no older than eighteen Van mused. His black hair was tied back into a tight ponytail and onyx depths pieced the crowd as he walked towards the drum kit near the far right of the stage. 

As the Chinese teen sat down the next band member appeared, and this time the audience was presented with a pair of dazzlingly innocent light blue eyes. The blond haired angel took his place behind a large keyboard, smiling pleasantly at the crowd as another teen pushed through the red curtains that marked the beginning of the stage and walked on. 

Van almost smirked at the brown haired young man, his first impression of the omni banged boy being one of slight confusion, 'how much hair gel must that guy use?' the raven haired man wondered as dark green eyes concentrated on a sleek red base guitar, as he picked it up from its place, leaning against one of the keyboards leg stands.

Van's ever alert senses picked up on more than one heavy sigh from a few female members of the audience as the lead guitarist almost skipped on stage, a long light brown braid whipping behind him as he picked up his black instrument, another guitar, and took his place behind a microphone, before leaning on it, a large grin gracing his features as his violet eyes danced.

The blond angel started up a electric sounding pulse on his keyboard and soon the drummer had started up as well, the two guitarists following suit as the curtains were pushed aside for the last time and the lead singer walked up to the centre mic. Prussian Blue eyes gazed out from under dark chocolate locks and took in the intensity of the music. He opened his mouth. 

_''Is it any wonder why I'm scared,   
if I was a little younger would I care,   
feeling like the walls are growing stronger,   
I don't know if this cage can hold me any longer…''_

A deep, bordering on husky voice sailed from the boy's lips, Van's own orbs darted around the crowd they seemed almost hypnotised. Van decided to concentrate on the glass in his hand, instead of how familiar the lyrics seemed to be. He felt, rather than saw, the braided boy walk up to the lead singer, sharing the mic with him as his own voice sailed through the air, almost speaking to the other boy as Prussian eyes watched him intently. 

_''You never dreamed you'd have to live your life so guarded,   
cause they'll find a way to make you feel discarded…''_

The braided one stepped back as the lead took over again, Violet not leaving Prussian. 

_''I'm not afraid of tomorrow,   
I'm only scared of myself,   
feels like my insides are on fire, _

_And I'm looking through the eyes of someone else…''_

Van smiled sadly as the words reached his ears. Swirling the remaining ice cubes in his glass with one hand he watched the light bounce off and create an image of the ceiling above him, right through him. The next verse followed the chorus almost immediately, the singer now resting both hands on the mic, leaning forward on the stand. 

_''I never thought they'd want me to go even faster,   
never thought I took my foot off the gas,   
everybody loves to be in on the pressure,   
but I know they're all waiting for the crash…'' _

Once again the back up singer spoke his words into the same mic, his face so close to the other boy's the female part of the audience almost wept in loss. 

_''You never dreamed you'd have to live your life so guarded,   
cause they'll find a way to make you feel discarded,   
things have changed you've become a complication,   
can't make it through another days humiliation…''_

From his hunched position over the bar Van almost fell off his stool, so that was why the words were familiar, he looked up and his gaze locked with that of the lead singer. It seemed they were singing his life story. As the chorus started up again the lock was broken and Van looked back to his glass. He smirked, 'How clichéd.'

_''I'm not afraid of tomorrow,   
I'm only scared of myself,   
feels like my insides are on fire _

_And I'm looking through the eyes of someone else...''_

As the lead singer carried the last note of the chorus, the Violet eyed back up singer chanted, their voices moulding together as the music became so intense it was deafening. 

_''Is it any wonder why the answer keeps me petrified,   
is it any wonder why,   
I'm scared...'' _

The music was building to a climax again, coming to an end, the lead singer almost screaming now, his eyes shut tight, while the longer haired teen kept his pace accompanying the other boy while still smashing his fingers against his guitar. They were now singing together, the lead still singing the chorus as the other boy sang the verses at the same time. No one moved. 

_''I'm not afraid of tomorrow,   
I'm only scared of myself,   
feels like my insides are on fire_

_And I'm looking through the eyes of someone else...''_

As the music died down, the singer's voices with it, the tension was suffocating. Van was suddenly a whole happier about not having to breathe. A whole minute past before the audience suddenly irrupted with applause, Van shot a look at Marcus, who just smiled as he made his was back over. Coming to a halt in front of the younger looking man he spoke five words, which Van would never have been able to make out if he was still human. 

''Told you they were good.'' 

[1] Italian, meaning 'The Hunter.' It will be explained later on I promise. 

So what'cha think? Good, or crap? 

A cookie to whoever can tell me what kind of creature Van is in this fic! And another to who knows who the band are


	2. Waking Up

**Chapter One: Waking Up.**

**AN:** Hello again, here's the first chapter, centred on Hitomi, and again the monologue at the beginning is hers. This time I've chosen the song 'Bring me to Life' by Evanescence ('Daredevil' soundtrack). Again I strongly suggest downloading it or just playing it through mp3.com etc…You people know by now how I am with creating an atmosphere through music lol. 

**Warnings:** Violence, though nothing explicit really…swearing, but not that much. ^.^

**Disclaimer:** Nope, don't own Escaflowne.

**Thanks:**

Enzeru no Yami: Thank you lol, I'm glad you liked it. And you get 

two cookies! *Passes Yami two cookies*

Aeka-himme: Yep, I've seen the movie, and I love Christian Bale, very drool worthy. You get a cookie for just having a good taste in movies lol.

TennyoAngel711: Hey girl, I apologise for not being around, but as you can see I couldn't stay away for long lol. *Glomps* 

esca chick: Yep, you were right! Cookie for you, and I'm glad you liked the song.

Divine Discontent: Well, you get two cookies, and I'm glad you liked the start of this fic. You always review my stuff and I love ya for it. I'll promise I'll update my others in due course. 

Sailor Centauri: *passes you two cookies* thank you! 

I'm sorry to the anonymous reviewers, but when I was writing this ff.net had done something strange and I couldn't find the names! I'm really sorry! But thank you for the support *throws loads of cookies* 

OK, on with the fic! Enjoy!

_It wasn't long until we started grouping. With the end of mankind's second 'dark age' came the beginning of a third. We moved from darkness just as readily into shadow._

_Within weeks new street gangs were formed, the hierarchy of which were based on who had gotten into the city first, and claimed the most money, buildings, even a store of food made you a king. _

_Others had no choice but to work for what they needed, but I'm told that was how it was before anyway. And so, gangs formed, and with them formed rivalry. Ever since the 'light' there's been only one rule, 'first come, first served,' meaning which ever gang got the land first, turned it into a kind of territory. _

_We've turned our struggle to survive into one huge childish game of calling shotgun._

_So the only option was to join a gang and work for what you needed. Most became guards, circling the territory and shooting anyone who entered without permission. In return your family is guaranteed protection, well, from the outside anyway._

_And this is what our city has become; a place where those who have the food are in control and were anyone who isn't a gang member is an enemy. _

~~~~~ 

Hitomi didn't even bother to look back, she knew who it was. Skidding slightly to decrease her speed, the honey haired woman splashed down the puddle littered alley and turned sharply into the next one. Now flat out sprinting, an action she knew she couldn't keep up for long, crystal emeralds darted. Tearing apart the shadowed scenery Hitomi's mind searched for a way out. 

_Or a way up._

Gazing upwards, desperately trying to ignore the sharp stabbing in her side, the fleeing mortal's orbs locked on a low hanging ladder, the rust covered steel loomed before her, dead ahead. If she could grab it, it would provide enough momentum to knock her pursuer off his feet. That was if she could swing herself a full one eighty, and if the lug behind her was close enough behind.

_It's all about the risk, that's the real thrill. _

Breathing fast and shallow, Hitomi put on one final spurt of speed. Her legs were screaming at her to stop, her cheeks flushed and her eyes watered. The ladder flew toward her. 

_Now or never._

Her arms flew out and grabbed at the metal rung, using her speed, Hitomi's feet flew off the cobbles. It was impossible for her to tell if she'd aimed right, in a flash of grey Hitomi's feet collided with the mug's chest, knocking the wind out of him. Landing in a crouched position Hitomi didn't give him the chance to get back up. Grasping at her right side, she pulled a black hand gun from her belt and took aim with both hands. A sharp click echoed round the deserted enclosure as she flicked off the safety. 

_Bang._

~~~~~

Surrounded by huge piles of metal most of which, in Hitomi Kanzaki's opinion, was useless rubbish, a man of about thirty stood. Dark blue hair was swept back from his oval shaped face, tied back in a pony tail and greyish looking eyes squinted in concentration as his hands hovered above a small microscope. 

Just as the man seemed to made a mental decision, in spite of obvious but unknown concerns, his hands slowly lowering to either side of the scope, head bowing to the lens, prepared for whatever the result was…

''OF ALL THE STUPID INCOMPETENT MORONS!''

Thomas jumped back from the workbench with an unmanly squeal. ''Damnit Kanzaki!''

Hitomi pulled the iron gate closed behind her, the wheels squeaking in protest under the weight of the massive garage doors. She walked towards him, stepping over various piles of 'rubbish' in the process. ''What?'' 

Tom sighed, turning back to the bench. ''Nothing.'' 

''Our so-called contact was working for Lecka. Complete trap. One of his 'demons' chased me for three blocks before er-… lost him.'' 

Tom didn't bother to chide her for trying to lie to him. ''You shouldn't have done that. If they weren't suspicious of you before, they will be now.'' 

The emerald eyed teen moved closer, finally turning her back to the bench and leaning against it, crossing her arms over her chest she stared out towards the opposite end of the warehouse and the doors through which she had just entered. 

''I had no choice.''

A pause.

''It was him or me.'

Thomas sighed lightly, his hands moving to an old radio he was fixing. Turning towards the younger woman he waited patiently until she raised her head again, her emeralds locking with his grey.

''Thing's are getting worse,'' He started, ''the gangs are becoming just that little bit bigger every day. It won't be long before there's a full out war.'' 

Hitomi cringed at the word. It brought back too many memories. ''I'll talk to Benson, but I doubt he'll listen to me now.'' She replied, slipping her jacket from her shoulders and throwing it on a near by chair. ''There all so bloodthirsty.''

''Power hungry, Hitomi, it's the control they want now, not the blood. Lets leave the death to the demons. Alright.'' 

''It's hard to tell, who can really say who the demons are now? We broke the world Tom, not them.'' 

''We have to carry on Hito, all we can do is search for the balance we had before.'' 

''And in the mean time?''

''Hope is still there to find.'' 

 [1]

~~~~~ 

Van sniffed the air. He knew it, felt it, sensed it. 

_Death._

Another soul was lost here tonight.

Walking at his usual pace, Van stepped through the shadows, turning off into one of the cities many side alleys. This one was created by the gap between two ancient skyscrapers. Bursting with life once, empty shells now. Van cast his red-brown orbs to the heavens, gazing into the first full moon of the New Year he took his hands from his coat pockets and let them hang at his sides. 

The night was cold, minus three at least. The stars were shining in all their twinkled glory, silver light raining down onto this earth, and all on it. Living or not. The hunter's eyes lowered again and were met with an unpleasant sight.

Wasted blood.

If Van could still sigh, now would be one of the times when he would have. Closing in on the body Van swept his coat back to examine the remains. Gunshot to the head, direct hit. Van's lips quivered slightly as he inspected the bullet hole in the centre of the corpses forehead._ Ouch._

~~~~~ 

''I swear, it's the truth!'' 

Hitomi tightened her grip.

''All right, all right! They're meeting at a place called 'The Devil's Inn' but I swear man that's everything!'' The small mole of a man flinched as Hitomi's hand went to her belt. Squeezing his eyes shut the mole man waited for either a serious blow to the head, or the click of a safety trigger. When neither came, he squinted curiously, before grabbing at the dollar bill waving in his face. 

''You better pray that my night will turn out to be as lucky as yours, otherwise…'' The taller mortal left the threat hanging, deciding to leave the rest to the imagination, which no doubt her reputation would supply. 

The mole man nodded as his feet were placed back on the stone below, Hitomi's arm coming away from his neck. ''I-I will.'' He stuttered, before sprinting of down the street, dodging in and out of passing crowds to reach the safety of his hole. Hitomi watched until her newest informant was out of sight, before turning towards the south end of the old city. Towards 'The Devil's Inn'. 

_Party time._

~~~~~ 

Marcus hid his surprise with a skill he could only have picked up from a certain black clad vampire when the door to his establishment swung open heavily, hinges groaning against the frame, sending an almighty 'bang' echoing throughout the interior of his club. From his usual place behind the bar, brown rag ever present on his broad shoulder, he watched as three men entered, the first two standing either side of the nearly shattered door to make way for the third. 

With blond hair passed the small of his back, blue eyes and a strange sense of fashion [2], the third man scanned the room briefly, the corners of his lined mouth twitching in dislike, before walking towards Marcus, a sudden smile adorning his hansom features. 

Marcus flinched internally; he wasn't used to fake emotion. 

''Table for three?'' The man inquired, after coming to a stop in front of the bar. 

Marcus gestured to the dozen-unoccupied tables scattered through out the club. ''Take ya pick.'' He said simply, turning away to serve a customer who had his respect. 'Business in business.' He chanted silently. 

~~~~~ 

Still walking south, Hitomi pulled at her jacket, grasping it a little tighter as a cold wind swept against her face, the chill causing shivers down her spine. Blinking furiously she briefly asked herself why she wasn't still sleeping in the old warehouse Tom owned, when the conversation they had had mere hours ago echoed in her mind. 

_''This guy's got a thing for conflict. Loves to see other's fighting.''_

_''So he's one to be surrounded by body guards then?''_

_''More than likely, so watch yourself. As far as we know, only the Black and Red dragons have a physical description of you, which means-''_

_''It's not a good idea to go stirring up trouble.''_

_''Exactly, keep low and see what this guys up to. There's enough tension in the old city without some psycho trying to start a gang war.'' _

_''Got it. So where will they be?''_

_''I don't know, not my fault you killed your last contact.'' _

Hitomi's eyes focused on her destination again and were met with the glowing neon lights of the inn. Taking in the red blaze she mumbled into the night. ''This better not be another waste of my time.'' 

~~~~~ 

Allen Schezar slid gracefully into the seat before him and rested his elbows on the polished wood surface in front of him. Linking his fingers and resting his chin on them, his cerulean eyes lingered on the door, luckily for this 'Lecka' fellow; patience was one of his virtues. His eyes flickered with momentary annoyance when the first person to step into the club after him was a honey haired woman, clad in skin tight black leather and a green top, the back of which was covered by her jacket. His orbs lingered for a moment as she walked towards the disgusting old barmen, dark knee high boots barely making a sound as she walked, then shifted his gaze to the door again. 

His patience was rewarded a few minutes later when a 'slightly' suspicious looking gentlemen steeped into the smoke flooded building, hands rubbing together nervously as he scanned the interior. _'Blood as good as spilt.'_

~~~~~ 

Slipping inside Marcus' club Van wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, grinning wolfishly as he took his place on the same stool that he had occupied the pervious evening. 

It didn't take his friend long to notice his presence, and in another moment the big man stood over him, his expression one of uncertainty. Seeing Marcus' eyes flicker to a table behind him, Van turned discreetly on his stool. What he observed was not to his liking; a blond haired man of about twenty rotations was leaning over in his seat, two mean but expressionless men standing either side of him as he spoke to a, what looked to Van, like an almost terrified companion. 

The hunter turned back. ''When they get here?''

''About an hour ago,'' Marcus sighed, ''I can't really afford to be picky about business these days, but I just don't like 'em.'' 

Van nodded in understanding. ''The usual, old friend.''

Hitomi sipped her drink noiselessly, flinching slightly as the liquid burned its way down her throat. She wasn't really fond of alcohol, but why else did people come to bars? 

She had known whom she was watching before Lecka had even walked in, it wasn't as if the psycho was trying to hide. She followed the mumbled conversation with some difficulty, only having learned to lip-read a few months ago. 

'_'How much?!''_ She almost sniggered out loud at Lecka's expression.

_''Now really, it's not that much when you think about it. The old city could be yours within days.''_ Hitomi's expression conveyed her felling of absolute disgust. This guy really was madman.

_''I-I''_ Lecka didn't share the others confidence.

_''You must understand my good man, me and my companions here,''_ He motioned to his guards, _''Have come here at great expense, surely you wouldn't want to disappoint us.'' _ He stressed the word and the glint in his eyes made even Hitomi feel uneasy. 

Lecka looked ready to bolt. And within seconds he had done. Or at least tried. 

Van had moved from his stool before anyone else knew what was happening. Heading to the first bodyguard, pushing the blond haired man off his perch in the process, he wasted no time in aiming a high kick to his opponent's gun hand. His action was followed by a grunt of pain as the weapon fell to the floor, a fist soon raised and flying straight to Van's head. Ignoring the screaming patrons desperately running to the only exit, the hunter ducked and in one fluid motion had slammed his own fist into the guard's chest, knocking the wind from his steel like lungs. 

The only other body not ducking or running was Hitomi's. Jumping onto a nearby table she reached for the light fixing. Before the second gunman knew what had hit him, Hitomi had swung from the fixing and broken his jaw with the heels of her boots. Landing in a crouched position for the second time that night she drew her own gun automatically. Unfortunately she didn't get much of a chance to use her favourite toy, as the sight of the psycho sprinting for the door distracted her one-second to long. 

''Shit!''

It wasn't until the other fighter had cursed that Van realised he wasn't out numbered two to one. Sweeping his own opponents feet out from underneath him and using his fist to send him into unconsciousness, the dark eyed warrior went to the cursing girls aid. 

Flat on her back, Hitomi reached for her gun in vain as the sun glassed clad brute bent his knee, his foot aiming for her neck. Squeezing her eyes shut she waited for the living world to banish her.

As the last guard fell to the floor with a thump that no doubt caused earthquakes in China, Van bent over the other fighter, eyes glinting in amusement. 

''You OK?''

Hitomi blinked her emeralds open again and groan internally. _Way to go dumbass._

  


[1] Yes, I have just watched 'Blade'.

[2] I'm sorry Allen lovers, but it's not like it isn't true…

Well, there 'ya go, another chapter for your enjoyment. Simple question today; who is Hitomi's new informant? (not really difficult considering I kinda said his name anyway…) Cookie for the correct answer! Or you could just leave a review…lol. 


End file.
